Essence of Life
by Live-Laugh-Sing
Summary: Like father like daughter. Only Aika Dewhurst, daughter of Music Meister, wants to fight for good. "That's what happens when people keep secrets. They get into Treble." Re-write of the story by Stonger123 (Linwe Tulcakelume).
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! LLS here! I'm not dead! I'm sorry I was away for so long, but I got caught up in things. I thought this would probably be the first story I should do since it's not actually mine and I said I would write it for someone..._

_This story is NOT MINE! The OC is NOT MINE! The plot and OC and just about everything except for what is owned by DC comics is owned by the esteemed writer, Stonger123 (now goes by the name Linwe Tulcakelume)._

_Okay, so the plan for this story is to kinda follow season one of Young Justice, and then go between seasons one and two (you know, the five year gap?). I hope to end the story before season two sets up. Mainly because I was not as big a fan of season two (scandalous, I know)._

_Most of the chapters will be written on an iPad or a Mac via Google docs. If you see any spelling or grammar errors, feel free to point them out. (Note: Spelling or grammar errors do not require a flame. In fact, I cannot think of a circumstance that would require a flame. Maybe I'm just naive, but I consider flaming one of the dumbest things ever. Why would you go through the work to write out a well-written flame instead of just closing the window and not reading the fanfic? I'll tell you why; flamers have nothing better to do with their lives than sit at their computers, surrounded by their pet cats, ruining the self-esteem of young writers.)_

_That brings me to my next point._

_Fair Warning: all flames will be reported. If you have something to say, it can be said using constructive critisism. I am a young writer; a highschool freshman. If you are some college student majoring in English, then you have absolutely no right to be flaming someone with half as much experience as you. I speak from both personal experience and common sense when I say it is just not cool. If my writing makes you so angry that you feel the need to flame me, then don't read it. Take your attitude and your exremely boring life (it must be if you feel the need to flame a freshman) and shove it up your (excuse the language) arse._

_Anyway, without further adieu..._

_the prologue._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue<span>**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

A little girl with bright green eyes and light brown hair played with a miniature piano in the living room, while her mother cooked dinner. The mother, named Melody, hummed a soft little tune as she stirred the pasta. Other than the sound of the little girls piano, the bubbling water, and the soft humming, the apartment was silent.

The Gotham apartment was nothing fancy. It was enough for a family of three to live comfortably. But where was the third?

Well, Jasper Collin Dewhurst was busy getting kicked out of yet another karaoke bar. Not because he couldn't sing, quite the opposite in fact. No, because he chose to sing songs by female artists and the high notes that he could reach would break the machine and place anyone within range in a sort of trance for the rest of the night. This was bad for business, of course, because then those people would stop buying drinks. So, Mr. Dewhurst was essentially a bad luck charm. Fed up with all the undereducated career-destroyers, both from his school days and just now, Mr. Dewhurst swore revenge.

A couple of months later, a new villain emerged. He called himself the Music Meister, and could place anyone in a trance purely with his voice. Sadly, we all know how this story goes. Batman and Black Canary defeat him and send him off to Arkham Asylum where he will stay until he either breaks out (like most people placed there by the Bat) or is deemed suitable to return to society.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, the three-year-old girl is crying in the arms of her mama.<p>

"Where papa?" she asks through her tears.

"He's on a...business trip," Melody says. She knows that Aika would not understand the severity of what her father has done, so she decides to save it for when he gets back, possibly even later than that. "He'll be gone for a pretty long time, though."

* * *

><p>10 years later<p>

Miracles and tragedies stuck the Dewhurst family all in one night. Jasper was released, but as he was getting home, he saw flashing lights. Blue, red, blue, red, blue, red.

'They can't be here for me,' he thought as he hurried towards the entrance. 'I even have the papers to prove that I didn't just bust out!' He heard crying, now he was worried. He ran in the direction of the crying and saw that the lights were not coming from police cars, as he had originally thought, but from an ambulance. He couldn't see the face of the woman being placed into the ambulance, but he could see the tear tracks on the face of the thirteen-year-old girl sitting on the steps near the entrance to the apartment complex.

What was extremely sad was not the fact that he had no clue that it was his wife being placed in the ambulance, but that he didn't know that it was his own daughter sobbing her heart out on the steps. That is, until she looked up.

"Dad?" Sniff. "You're back from you're business trip?"

"Aika? Y-yes, I'm back. What happened to your mother?"

More tears. "I don't know. We were in the kitchen when she just collapsed and stopped breathing. I called 911 as I checked her pulse, and she didn't have one." She burst into tears again

The next day, Melody Dewhurst was declared dead of unknown disease. Today would have been her birthday, too.


	2. You're WHO?

_Hey guys! LLS! It's been five days and I believe that this is a new record for fastest time in which I have updated anything. This chapter is definitely longer than the prequel, so enjoy. _

_Just so you know, my winter break ends tomorrow, so it is probably going to be a while before I update again. I try to stay on top of things, but school comes first._

_I own nothing, not even the OC. That all belongs to the wonderful Linwe Tulcakelume! _

_Let's see..._

_McDaniel's Disease is completely made up and if it is the name of an actual disease I mean absolutely no offense by putting it in this story. I needed a name. I'm sorry._

Text... "Normal Dialogue"... _"Singing"..._**'Television/Newspapers'**

So...yeah. Without further adieu...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Excuse me?<strong>_

_**3rd Person POV**_

_**One year later. **_

Gotham City

"You're WHO?"

The question could be heard even from outside the smaller apartment. The father and daughter had moved since her mother's death. This new apartment was closer to downtown, so it cost just about as much, but had a better view. It was also given bonus points because it was right next to a music shop.

In the year since Melody's death, Aika had become more closed in. It's not like she was much of a talker anyway, she was prone to losing her voice.

She had started to wear darker colors, and cut her hair to her shoulders. She dove into her studies, both musically and academically.

"You're WHO?" Aika repeated as she barged into her father's room. She was holding an old newspaper clipping from when she was three years old. She'd found it at the bottom of a chest filled with her mother's belongings.

**'Music Meister Caught!' **the headline blared, right above a picture of her father gagged and in handcuffs.

Beneath the picture was a single caption, followed by a story.

'**No need to fret, the Music Meister, now identified as Jasper Dewhurst, is safely locked away in Arkham'**

Her father looked shocked, "Where did you get that?"

"In mom's chest. Did both of you know about this? Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"We didn't think you could handle it. We were gonna tell you when you were-"

"Older?" Aika interrupted. "You were incarcerated when I was three. When was I going to be ready?"

Her father looked down and chuckled, "after you had moved out of the house..."

Aika just stared at her father blankly before huffing and walking out of the room. He followed her as she made her way to her room.

"Aika, honey. It's not like that!"

"No! All those years that I thought 'dad is such a hard worker. He's been away on the business trip such a long time,' turns out, he was just sitting in a cell, being fed meds, and attending therapy so he wouldn't hypnotize people every time he sang!"

Jasper grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"That is NOT why we didn't tell you. Your mother and I were both worried that you would have the same abilities! We didn't want you to hurt anyone!"

Aika's eyes widened. She silenced all shouting. Dropping the news clipping she looked into her father's eyes.

"So that's why you wouldn't let me take singing lessons."

"It's utterly pointless. I've heard you in the shower."

Aika bent down and picked up the clipping.

"And is this-," she held it up to his face, "-why neither mom nor you would let me go to a regular school?"

He sighed, "music classes do require singing nowadays."

Aika turned into her room. She shook her head and looked at her desk. On the desk sat a necklace that had been given to her by her mother before Melody died. It was a little treble clef. The base turned into an 'M'. Aika had always assumed that it stood for 'Melody', but now there was another option.

"So that necklace that mom gave me, the one with the 'm'. What does that stand for now that I know the truth?"

"It stands for whatever you want it to."

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later:<span>

Aika was sitting in her room when she heard her father cry out in outrage. They had come into a grudging agreement never to speak of their earlier argument again. She snuck out of her room to see what the matter was.

Jasper was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. The six o'clock news was on the television.

**"Today it was announced that a Wayne Enterprises scientist, who wishes to remain anonymous, has discovered a cure for McDaniel's rare illness is fatal in early stages, usually it consists of seizures that cause the victim to stop breathing and lower the heart rate..."**

The television trailed off. Aika understood why her father had suddenly become so grieved.

"What were the symptoms of mom's thing again?" Aika asked.

Jasper shook as he quietly said, "loss of breath, drastically lowered heart rate."

"And the doctors had said that the loss of breath was caused by-"

"-Seizures," he interrupted.

"Was is McDaniel's Disease that they thought she may have had?" Aika didn't need her father to say anything. It was obvious with his body expression. He was getting angrier by the second.

"Dad, please don't do anything," Aika pleaded, "They were working as hard as they could. Mom's was just so sudden, it was her first seizure, There was no way anyone could have seen it coming."

Her pleads did nothing as he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. Aika heard a car drive of and knew there was no way of her catching up to him at this point.

Not seeing a point in staying up any longer (it was about 10:30 anyway), Aike decided to go to bed, but she wanted to make one stop first. Grabbing a candle out of her mother's chest, along with a picture of Melody.

Aika went into her room and headed towards the window. The fire escape easy enough to work with, as it was penthouse apartment. Aika didn't have to worry about lowering any ladders, just getting up the one set before reaching the roof.

Aika lit the candle and set it on the edge, the picture on the floor beneath it.

"Hey Mom. It's been a year and I still haven't gotten over what happened, though Dad seems to be taking it worse than I am. I understand now, why you were so vague when you talked about him. I always asked when he would be home, and if you had told me the truth, then I probably wouldn't have talked to you for a month and a half."

Aika giggled a little bit at that part.

"I heard on the news that they figured out a cure for McDaniel's Disease. That's what all the doctors said you had. I guess it's pointless telling you that now though, huh? It's already too late for you. Six feet under and everything."

"The only question I have is did you really know everything? Did you know what really happened those few days he was trying to take over the world? Were you affected by his powers? I don't think I was, 'cause he'll sing around the house and nothing will happen with me. Anyway, I did some research this afternoon about the whole 'Music Meister Fiasco' from ten years ago, and I don't think I can ever look at Dad the same way again. You and he were married when this happened, right? I mean, I had already been born. I was three years old."

Aika started to get a disgusted look on her face at this point.

"Mom, he wanted to have an _affair_. The way the papers mention him singing to and talking about Black Canary is just horrible. You and he were married and he tried to have an _affair_ with a superhero. Did you know about that? I hope for your sake that you didn't. I have nothing against Canary, she rejected him the entire time, But I cannot look at dad without seeing that picture from the papers. He looked so heartbroken. It was like he had forgotten that he had a family waiting for him at home."

The tears were falling down her face at this point.

"I'm sorry if I just ruined the one-year anniversary or something. I promise never to mention anything like that again."

The candle had burned down to almost nothing (it had been a small candle to begin with). Aika wiped away a tear as she stood up with the picture in hand, leaving the candle to burn all the way down. She looked up at the moon.

"Happy Birthday Mom."


	3. 2:Loyalty is Different than Blood

_**Hey guys! LLS! I'm sorry this took so dang long, but school. My first AP class is killing me. Anyway, I thought I would say this now so that I don't ever have to write it again.**_

_"Normal Dialogue" "Singing" 'Thinking' _**"Speaking on a TV/Radio/Sound-giving device (includes COMMING the team)" ****_"Singing on a Sound-Giving device" _***Speaking with the Team via psychic link* 'Writing'

**_Now, if anyone is confused on to why something is in a specific font, there is your explanation. If I think of something else, or another scenario plays out, I will add it in to the list and place the new list in another author's note._**

**_Let's see, the plot is not mine, the OC is not mine (they both belong to Linwe Tulcakelume), neither of the songs are mine. The first song is "The World is Mine" from _****_Batman the Brave and the Bold,_****_ and the second song, I'm sad to say, is "I've got Tricks up My Sleeve" from _****_My Little Pony. _****_ Please don't judge me. _**

**_Let me just say now, two months for an update is fast for me, especially one this long. The only way I got this one up now is because somehow, Texas got a snow day in February. This is not normal._**

**_Anyway, without further adieu..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 2: Loyalty is Different than Blood<span>**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

Gotham City

The sun was shining through her curtains, burning through her closed eyes when she awoke. It seemed quiet. There were no cars on the streets nor people on the sidewalks. Aika looked across and saw that the door of the apartment across from hers was wide open, with no one inside.

Aika raised a brow and walked into the living room and switched on the television. She then walked into the kitchen to make some semblance of breakfast (it was a Saturday, and she didn't exactly have a set schedule).

Apple in hand, Aika jumped over the back of the couch and landed with her feet crossed and her back up against the arm. There was a blonde reporter on the screen.

**"...have left their homes unprotected. No one can find a connection between these people except for..." **Strange music started to play through the speakers of the television.

**"**_**The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear..."**_

Aika perked up when she heard the singing. That wasn't supposed to happen. The screen flipped to a shot of her father. Wearing possibly the cheesiest fur cape ever. His eyes were covered by a pair of eighth note glasses.

'_Oh my god," _Aika thought. '_What is he doing?'_

He started speaking with the beat.

**'Oh **_**hello**_ **dear Gotham,**

**You are under my control.'**

**'You can not think**

**But you'll do as you are told.'**

**'If my wife couldn't live**

**Then neither will you.'**

**'So run up to the tops,**

**and jump off to your doom!'**

Aika couldn't believe it, this was all because of her father...no, Jasper. This is all because of Jasper.

_'I've got to do something!'_ Aika thought. She ran into her room and threw open the doors of her closet. She drudged around until she found purple corset top which she had never planned on wearing.

'_Okay, think Aika. Jasper gets arrested, you go to a foster home. Jasper gets away, but without having killed anyone, you can make a plead for a trial and get him put on house arrest until you can figure this out."_

She could hear people singing outside.

"_The music Meister _

_Sings the song that the world wants to hear._

_Let's not fight, let's get along_

_For our hypnotic propetier!_

Aika had put on the top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and boots.

'_If dad sees me, I'm grounded for a month and I _still _wouldn't be able to help him.'_

She grabbed a black scarf and wrapped it around her mouth. The sound would still escape if she needed it to, but you couldn't tell who she was.

Aika ran out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p><span>Wayne Tower<br>

3rd Person POV- Batman, Robin, and Black Canary.

"He's gotten smarter, but not any less dramatic," Canary observed. Meister was everywhere. On screens anyway. The man himself was nowhere to be found.

"The videos on the newer models are feeding through at the same speed as the videos on the older models," Batman said while looking at the feeds of two different screens. "He has to projecting from multiple transmitters across this city for that to work."

"Of course! Otherwise the original models wouldn't be synchronized with the new ones!" Robin exclaimed.

"He did that on purpose. So that we would find different transmitters, but not him," Batman said.

"But, if we can triangulate the position of multiple transmitters-"

"It'll lead us straight to the source!"

The three got to work.

* * *

><p><span>Gotham City<span>

3rd Person POV- Aika Dewhurst

Aika ran into her father's room, wearing the outfit she had donned and now looking for anything she could use or clues to where her father might have gone. She opened the top drawer of his dresser and immediately closed it while scrunching up her face in disgust. Hopefully, nothing useful would be hidden among his boxer shorts.

The second drawer consisted of polos and different types of pants. The third, however, was locked.

_'If I were a key, where would I be?' _Aika asked herself. She looked over on the bed stand and saw her mother's old jewelry box. Inside this box was a little gold key that was just the right size for the drawer.

Inside the third drawer were three pairs of eighth-note glasses- which she did not put on as she already had the scarf around her nose and mouth- what looked like car keys, and a little wooden box. In the little box was what looked like the prototype for a microphone with an extremely sharp edge. A knife? Next to this prototype was a slip of paper with an address and the words...

'Meet with E.

1207 Pepper st.

Meet to finish model.

Tuesday.'

_'E?' _Aika thought. '_Does that stand for Edward? As in uncle Eddie? One way to find out. If anyone knows where dad is, it's Eddie.'_

Aika grabbed the prototype knife and stuck it in her boot. The keys were shoved in a pocket along with the address. Making her way down to the abandoned street, Aika clicked the lock button on the keys. A light flashed through a motorcycle cover a few spots down.

Underneath the cover was a white motorbike. Aika didn't know the first thing about the make or model, but she had a general idea of how to ride it.

_'Okay Aika. Time to make a decision. Do something illegal to keep dad from doing something even _more _illegal, or stay put and let dad do his thing?'_

The decision was made fairly quickly as Aika climbed onto the bike and drove off to the address on the paper.

* * *

><p><span>Gotham City<span>

Abandoned Apartment

As Aika pulled up to the building she started to second-guess herself. Had she really gone to the right place? She had never actually met Uncle Eddie, but the way Melody would talk about him, he didn't sound like the kind of guy to live in a place like this.

'_Oh well, if anyone knows where dad may be broadcasting from, it's Eddie,' _Aika thought. She walked up to the door and knocked. No answer.

"Uncle Eddie?" Aika called, hoping someone was inside.

_'What if he is under the spell too? Though, this doesn't exactly look like a place with televisions, and you can't hear the music at this end of the city,' _Aika thought. She started to back away, planning on circling the building to see if there was another entrance, but just before she turned around, the door was opened by a large mass of a man.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She retorted. He started to close the door, but she ran and put her foot in the way.

"Wait," she said, "I need to see Eddie. Is he here?"

"Depends who's asking."

"Tell him it's Melody's daughter."

The man closed the door and left Aika standing there, hoping that someone would return. After about five minutes, her cell phone rang out of her back pocket. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was an unknown number. She answered. Before she even got a chance to say "hello," another voice piped up.

"Let me get this straight my dear. You're mean to tell me that a niece I have never met and with whom I have never spoken on the phone suddenly knows exactly where to find me?"

"That sounds about right," Aika replied.

"Before I answer any of your questions, tell me how you found me and who you have told."

Aika sighed. "I found a slip of paper with your initial and this address on it in my dad's drawer about an hour ago. I haven't told anyone about this. I'm starting to rethink that last decision, though."

"Darling, is that a threat?"

"No, just an observation," she replied shakily.

"Alright. One more thing. When is a door not a door?"

Aika didn't have to think about her next answer; Melody had been quite fond of riddles. "When it's been left ajar."

"Good job. You'll find the entrance unlocked. Go up the stairs and into the first room on your right. The numbers on the door should be 221b. No one will harm you, but please don't make a scene." And with that, he hung up.

True to his word, Aika opened the door with no trouble. Directly in front of her was a set of stairs that led to a short hallway. However, the apartment, 221b, was still locked when she reached it.

"Uncle Eddie," she said, "will you please open the door?"

The door opened and behind it stood a (kind of short) man with shaggy brown hair. He was on the skinnier side and had on a purple top and jeans. Aika pulled down her scarf so her could see her face.

"Oh my god. You look exactly like your mother," he said. She noticed as he talked that he had a gap in between his two front teeth. "What do you need, my dear?"

"Unless you've been living under a rock, you would have realized that the whole city has been hypnotized by my father," Aika started.

"So? And in case you haven't noticed, I more or less have been under a rock."

"I need your help to stop dad."

"Isn't that a certain flying rodent's job?" He raised a brow at this.

"Batman will just put dad back in Arkham. I'm not doing this for him, this is so that I can keep myself out of an orphanage," Aika said. "Wait, wouldn't they just send me to you?"

"Ah, greed. A powerful motivator when it need be," he said as he walked over to his desk. "And no, they wouldn't. My living situation is too...unstable at the moment. Anyway... What was your name again?"

"Aika."

"So your parents did come to an agreement over that one."

"Excuse me?"

"Jasper had wanted a musical name while Little Mel had wanted something a little more subtle. Aika is Japanese for 'love song'. Anyway, Love Song, your father and I had been working on a prototype microphone before he did whatever he's doing now. I believe he was storing it in a drawer at your apartment."

"I know the one," Aika said as she shifted her leg which beheld the boot under which the knife-microphone thing was kept.

"Anyway, in that microphone should be a chip. On that chip is a recording of Black Canary's cry. We were going to use it so that the microphone would be immune to the cry, but since the one he is probably using right now doesn't have that chip, it should be able to wake everyone up. It can be inserted into any kind of video camera as a memory chip. Most cameras like that come with a cord for you to plug it into a computer or sound system."

"So I find a camera, put the chip in it, find dad and his computers, get the camera plugged into the computers and press play? Poof, everyone wakes up?"

"Poof. But your father may object."

"I'll worry about him. Do you know where he is broadcasting from?"

"He kept mentioning the band hall, start there."

"Thanks Uncle Eddie."

"Anytime little Love Song. Do me a favor, don't mention this to anyone."

Aika just nodded, a little confused as to why he didn't want anyone knowing about their interaction.

She walked outside, pulled up her scarf so it covered her face, and drove off towards the arts district.

* * *

><p><span>Gotham City Band Hall<span>

_"The Music Meister _

_sings the song that the world wants to hear_

_Let's not fight lets get along_

_For our hypnotic propetier!"_

Jasper could still hear the singing as he sat at the desk in the large choir room, surrounded by computer monitors and a central hub. The central hub fed to all the different transmitters around the city, that way all his little singers were keeping perfect time.

He kept glancing up at the skylight, expecting the dynamic duo to come crashing in at any second. He was hoping his throw-off leading to Wayne Industries was enough. He sat and watched as his little minions caused chaos throughout the city.

Just outside the band hall, the white motorcycle was pulling up. Aika hopped off and grabbed the camcorder with the chip inside. This particular camcorder had no cord, if just plugged directly into the computer.

As Aika was walking up to the entrance, she realized that her father would recognize her shy personality. _'Okay Aika. You have to completely remake your personality in about two minutes. Let's just go totally opposite- loud, obnoxious. Make a scene.'_

Those were her exact thoughts as she stumbled upon a room filled with computers instead of instruments. Her father sat in the middle of it all. Aika took a big breath and pushed open the doors.

Jasper jumped and turned around.

"Well Sir, you've done a fine job of re-decorating _this_ room, but what of the other 67? Did you really spend all of our funds on all these computers and then just stick them in one room? If that wasn't a dumbass move then I don't know what is!"

"Who the hell are you?" Jasper yelled

"Isn't it obvious, I'm the interior decorator! I must say, if you worked half as hard on the rooms as you did on you stupid _outfits_ then you would be rich by now!"

"How are you not..."

"Oh darling, I just don't listen to _bad music_."

Jasper's face was reddening by the minute. Any more nasty comments and he may have to blow this ignorant music-hater out of existence. Aika started to walk around the room like a king walks around his court.

"I just don't see how you forgot someone so trivial! It was an obvious slip in the plan! I shouldn't have expected any better from a mere _choir boy._"

That was the last straw. Jasper flung himself at this mystery girl, using his microphone stand to pin her to the wall by her shoulders.

"Give me one reason not to blast you right here, right now," he growled.

"Cause, darling...

_Ya better believe  
>I got tricks up my sleeve<em>

_And I captivate_  
>'Cause I'm powerful and great<p>

_Ya better believe  
>I got tricks up my sleeve<em>

_See me dominate_  
>'Cause I'm powerful and great"<p>

Aika pushed Jasper off of her and grabbed his wrists, twirling him around the room.

_"You think you've got what it takes to go toe to toe?  
>I've got more moves than you'll ever know<br>I own the stage, I'm all the rage  
>You're from the past, I'm from the Space Age"<em>

Little did either of the two people in the room realize that they had an audience.

"She's new," Robin commented, "and not doing a bad job for a first timer, either."

Black Canary had a confused look on her face. "What _is_ she doing?"

"She has a camera in her back pocket. Right side. It's a model that plugs directly into the computers. Most likely, she has something on that camera that can shut all of this off. The singing is just a distraction to get her over there unharmed."

_"Come on, you're just making noise  
>Listen how my music destroys<br>Anything you throw at me  
>I'm gonna throw back, just wait and see"<em>

The trio watched as Aika twirled her father around and tried her hardest to get over to the computers. Jasper stopped her and tried to punch her, but she took off her scarf just in time.

_"Ya better believe  
>I got tricks up my sleeve<em>

_And I captivate_  
>'Cause I'm powerful and great<p>

_Ya better believe  
>I got tricks up my sleeve<em>

_See me dominate  
>'Cause I'm powerful and great"<em>

Jasper was put into a trance, as he hadn't been expecting to see that face under the scarf. His pupils enlarged, telling Aika that he was under her control.

_"I'm here to take you down a peg  
>Oh, whoa, oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh<br>By the time I'm done, you're gonna beg  
>Oh, whoa, oh whoa oh whoa oh oh<br>To be in my band, application rejected!_

Don't look so sad and so dejected"

Aika kept singing as she walked over to the central hub and pulled out the camera. She plugged it in, but waited to turn it on. She walked over to her hypnotized father and tied her scarf around his hands so that when she stopped singing, he couldn't get out.

_"Don't mean to brag, don't mean to boast  
>But I'm a six-course meal and you're just burnt toast<br>Think I'm gonna ever give up?  
>No, never, ever, ever, ever!<em>

_Come on, you're just making noise  
>Listen how my music destroys<em>

_Anything you throw at me  
>I'm gonna throw back, just wait and see"<em>

Black Canary, Batman, and Robin had all gotten into the computer room at this point and were watching Aika as she worked and finished her song. They were still wearing their earplugs, so her singing didn't affect them. Aika had noticed their presence in the room and smiled their way.

_"Ya better believe  
>I got tricks up my sleeve<em>

_And I captivate  
>'Cause I'm powerful and great<em>

_Ya better believe  
>I got tricks up my sleeve<em>

_See me dominate  
>'Cause I'm powerful and great!"<em>

She pressed a button on the camera and a recording of Canary's shriek filled the city. Two of the four heroes in the room flinched. Black Canary didn't feel the need to as it was her cry that filled the room.

After a few seconds, Aika fell to her knees in pain. Not having thought this one through, she didn't wear any kind of earplugs. Her hands flew to her head and she started to scream in pain. Soon she was unconscious.

"Someone get some earplugs on her!" Canary cried over the shriek, "if she's unconscious, then the pressure from her hands onto her ears is weakened, she'll be deafened!"

Robin raced over and pried Aika's hands off of her head one by one, replacing each hand with a plug. Soon, Aika's pain-stricken face returned to a neutral state, but she still did not awaken.

Batman walked over and unplugged the camera, silencing the sound. Moments after he did this, Jasper started to wake up, as he had also been affected by the cry. His eyes flew to the unconscious girl laying with her head in Robins arms.

"Aika?" He asked, trying to move over only to find that he was restrained. "Aika! What did you do to her you filthy flying rat!"

Batman walked over to him and replaced Aika's scarf with a pair of real handcuffs. "We didn't do anything, she came and stopped you."

"No, she wouldn't! I was doing this for her mother! For her mother! Those bastards at Wayne Medical weren't working on a cure! They found a cure too late! Maybe for someone else! But I wasn't married to anyone else! No one else can be my Melody! No one else can be her mother!" Jasper started yelling and screaming as Batman started to drag him out of the band hall. Robin picked up Aika and followed Canary out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? Did you like it? I promise, it gets better from here, and lots better as the story goes on.<em>**

**_(\(\_**

**_(-.-)_**

**_o(")(")_**

**_Do you like my bunny?_**

**_LLS OUT!_**


End file.
